


The Sun Hasn't Died

by WildandWhirling



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Happy Ending, Making Up, Post-Canon Fix-It, RIP Taylor, Triple Drabble, Wash Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/pseuds/WildandWhirling
Summary: It's strange, but somehow, they manage.
Relationships: Mira/Alicia Washington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Sun Hasn't Died

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).



> What, you really thought I was going to go a MFD exchange without getting SOMETHING for you? No way in Hell. Nada. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for being a fantastic friend all these years, even if you sometimes give me some of the most Cursed ideas to walk the face of this Earth.

It’s strange, how it happens. 

Mira comes to the colony, asking for a truce. 

Wash glares at her, kohl-rimmed eyes as hard as flint, and she nods. (They’ve lost too much, Taylor’s body hardly cold in the ground from where his son put him.) 

And, just like that, years of hatred, gone. 

Or not gone, not really. 

You can’t erase years of hatred and betrayal just because the two people in charge decided to make nice. That isn’t how the real world works. They’re adults, they know that. 

But it doesn’t mean that they don’t find themselves looking at one another during a tense meeting, waiting for the other’s response. It doesn’t mean they don’t sit together during the Harvest Festival, Mira rolling her eyes at Taylor’s revisionism, Wash waiting for Luke to come on. It doesn’t mean that they don’t sometimes stand awkwardly together at the end of the night, the distance alien and familiar at the same time. 

As bad as things have been, they’re the only two people in the colony who understand what it’s like to lead. 

It doesn’t mean that Wash, whiskey heavy on her breath, doesn’t kiss Mira. 

It doesn’t mean Mira doesn’t kiss back. 

It doesn’t mean Wash doesn’t tie her ponytail back in the morning, saying it won’t happen again. 

It doesn’t mean that it doesn’t. 

It doesn’t mean that a second time becomes a third time becomes a fourth time. 

It’s strange how it happens, Mira thinks, Wash’s head on her shoulder, her hand playing with her knee as they sit on the couch, a nice breeze flowing through the room. In the other room, Sienna and Luke are asleep after a long day playing, sacked out on their respective hammocks. 

It’s strange, but she wouldn’t take it back for anything. 


End file.
